


Jealous But As A Friend

by sadwitch



Category: GOT7
Genre: Confessions, Jealous Mark, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwitch/pseuds/sadwitch
Summary: say it with me: jealous mark is the best mark.(ajshafm i'm working on the title and the summary and everything. this is a work in progress so please don't judge me too harshly XD)
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. i

**"out of all the members, which member does each of you talk on the phone the most with?"**

mark stared at the white board in his lap, permanent marker in hand.

wasn't this question too personal? besides, why did fans want to know about this type of thing anyway?

he looked to youngjae beside him and watched as jaebum's name was slowly written in the white board the younger held.

alright. it seems like the others didn't find any problem with revealing this type of information.

mark picked up the marker in his hands and began writing, carefully drawing the korean letters of a name he had grown to cherish over the years.

**"okay, time's up!"**

the host's cheerful voice seemed to snap all of them out of whatever they had been thinking of and mark watched as the host signalled for bambam to turn his white board around.

yugyeom.

 _'nothing surprising,'_ mark thought.

one by one, each of them revealed their answers, some adding explanations and funny little anecdotes.

only three of them left now.

mark shuffled in his seat, nervousness and excitement at war with each other in the pit of his stomach.

jaebum's turn now.

silently, mark watched as jb turned his board around to reveal a name he hadn't really expected to be there.

jinyoung.

with a jolt, mark seemed to come back alive, his eyes going from jb's board to the man himself.

 _'jinyoungie?,'_ mark silently asked to himself. _'why is it jinyoungie?'_

of course, mark knew that the two of them were close, possibly closer than any other duo in got7. he knew and understood that all of that closeness stemmed from only having each other to really rely on back in their jjp days and the fact that they've spent a decade together.

_'but why did it have to be jinyoung?'_

because mark's answer was jinyoung, and he felt like he had a good reason to answer that.

him and jinyoung talked on the phone a lot, sometimes about serious stuff but always more about random everyday things, like if they'd eaten or not.

all of them (except for jinyoung) moving out of their old dorm and living separately made communication a bit harder, and in days where he really felt lonely, mark relied on his teammates' texts and calls to make him feel better.

especially jinyoung's.

so why did jb put jinyoung's name in there?

because really, if mark spent most of his time talking to jinyoung, how'd jaebum even be able to talk to him?

 _'okay,'_ mark conceded in his mind. _'so jinyoung and i really haven't talked on the phone lately but so what? what business does jb have with jinyoungie that they've been talking a lot?'_

**"i chose jinyoung-ah."**

mark listened intenly as jaebum prepared to explain.

 **"we have always been close so phone calls aren't new to us,"** his leader started and mark fought the urge to roll his eyes.

_'ok you're bestfriends, so what?'_

**"ever since i moved out and left jinyoung-ah alone though, i was always worried about him and missed him so one day i called him randomly and we talked about nothing important for hours."**

**"nothing important?,"** the host asked, curious.

jaebum laughed lightly and glanced over to jinyoung, seeming to share a secret look with him. mark resisted the urge to march over there and rip out jaebum's eyes.

 _'whoa there,'_ mark thought. _'a bit aggressive there, huh?'_

 **"it's nothing, really,"** jinyoung replies with a laugh.

mark's anger seemed to quell down just from jinyoung's voice.

 **"he calls me in the middle of the day sometimes to ask if i've eaten,"** jinyoung adds and mark almost loses it right there and then.

 _'WHY JINYOUNGIE?! WHY?,'_ mark wants to scream that out to the younger. _'but that was our thing, wasn't it?'_

and if mark thought it couldn't get more worse than that, he was proven wrong as it is jinyoung's turn now and mark can only watch in silence as jinyoung turns his board over to reveal jaebum's name.

mark feels like his heart just got pulled out of his chest, repeatedly ran over, and stomped on for extra measure.

 _'wow,'_ mark thinks. _'just wow.'_

jinyoung goes on to explain basically what jaebum just said.

and then it's mark's turn and he doesn't even have the energy to be happy about his answer nor to explain.

meekly, he reveals his answer.

jinyoung.

the host makes a great deal out of his answer, probing him to explain more but mark just smiles and tells him that he used to talk a lot with jinyoung back then but they're too busy now so he hasn't really spoken to anyone exclusively.

satisified, the host moves on to another question and mark can't decide if he wants to sigh in relief or crumble right on the spot.

slowly, he lifts his gaze to jinyoung, only to find the younger already staring at him with a look on his face that mark can't quite figure out.

they stare at each other for a few seconds (it might as well have been minutes by how long mark's heart stopped beating) until mark looks away and turns his gaze to the floor.

the next time he looks at jinyoung, it's to see the younger staring at jaebum with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed that!! stay tuned as i try to update as soon as i can :)) if you want to pester me about this more or just scream with me about got7, you can find me on twitter @httpsgotseven~ ♡♡ you can also leave anonymous messages on my cc: https://curiouscat.me/sadwitches (｡’▽’｡)♡


	2. ii

the rest of the week continued like that.

subtle glances, unnecessary skinship, and jokes that only jinyoung and jaebum knew about, no doubt from phone calls that jinyoung shouldn't even have participated in. not that mark was dictating what he should or shouldn't do.

and to top it all off, no matter how much mark tried to avoid it or distract himself from the fact that it was happening, he just always happened to be in the right place and at the right time to witness it. 

maybe mark was going crazy, but he could swear that wherever jinyoung went, there was jaebum too. he would blame jaebum but if mark was to be honest, he's always been drawn to jinyoung, as well.

it was like the younger was a magnet.

so mark tried to hide how bothered he was with all of it.

on stage, it was easy. being an idol for so many years has practically trained him to be somewhat of an actor as well. he's learned how to hide his irritation when fans get too close at the airport or fake a smile when a host asks him why he's so quiet _for the thousandth time_. besides, mark takes his craft seriously. being in front of fans means that matters of his personal life should be pushed to the back of his mind, only to be untangled once he's finally alone in the comfort of his own home.

 _it was easy_. and if some fans noticed that for the duration of their promotion, there seemed to be some sort of shyness between mark and jinyoung, what with both of them seeming to come to an unspoken agreement to stay away from each other, then they could come up with their own conclusions.

but when the cameras cut and the stage lights dim, mark feels like he's being drowned in a lake of his own feelings. it's all he can do to keep his head up and look at his members in the eye, in case they notice that something's wrong.

 _nothing's wrong_ , mark thinks. _why am i even feeling like shit about this?_

so what if jinyoung and jaebum were talking. they've been close ever since and mark has never felt like this about seeing them together.

sometimes, mark just can't understand his emotions.

 _get it together, dude_ , mark says to himself.

they were backstage now, wrapping up the last of this comeback's promotions. they've already filmed for the variety shows and radio guestings they've been invited to. so after this, the seven of them will have to go on their individual schedules. maybe jackson will fly back to china and work on his solo career. bam's probably gonna alternate between staying in south korea to work on songs and flying back to thailand when he misses his family or he gets hired for advertisements. as for the others, mark's pretty sure it'll be the same like usual.

 _jinyoungie's gonna film for his new drama,_ he thinks as he stares at the man from across the room. _so that means less chances for him and jaebum to talk_.

mark can't figure out exactly why but the thought almost brings a smile to his face.

that is, until he spots the latter himself, im jaebum, getting up from his seat and walking over to jinyoung to bend down and whisper something.

mark fights the urge to roll his eyes.

_what do they even have to whisper about? why can't they just talk like normal people so everybody gets to participate?_

trying to get his mind off of it, mark turns to grab his phone from his bag. as he does, he notices yugyeom on his right staring at him.

 **"what?,"** mark asks, still fumbling around his bag for his phone.

where was it now? mark could swear he dropped it somewhere in one of the pockets earlier. finally locating it, he unlocks his phone and opens up one of the games he's recently been addicted to.

not getting an answer, mark turns his head and raises his eyebrow at yugyeom, who's just sitting there and smirking at him.

 **"what?,"** mark asks again, but with a hint of annoyance this time.

from the corner of his eye, he sees jaebum and jinyoung still talking. he damps down the wave of annoyance that hits him and focuses his attention to yugyeom.

 **"nothing, hyung,"** the maknae replies, obviously trying to hide a laugh. **"you're so cute."**

mark didn't get what was so funny.

ignoring yugyeom who obviously had nothing better to do than annoy his hyungs, mark plugs in his earphones and diverts his attention to the screen in front of him. 

distracting himself was easy, too.

the remaining minutes passed like that, with yugyeom probably getting bored of him and being whisked away by bambam to do god-knows-what and mark getting lost in the game.

he was released from the spell of his game by a tapping on his shoulder and he almost drops his phone when he turns and _it's jinyoung._

 **"sorry, what?,"** mark asks, immediately turning off his phone to focus on jinyoung.

jinyoung is here. and he's talking to him.

 **"ah, manager-hyung says we need to leave now.."** the younger replies, not looking at him in the eyes.

mark abruptly gets up and grabs his bag and it's only then that he notices how they're the only ones left in the room.

well, him, jinyoung, and jaebum. of course jaebum is here, too.

mark doesn't wait for anyone to say anything more. he walks to the door and out into where their car is, waiting to drop them off.

ever since most of them moved out, they've developed a routine of who goes with whom in what car everytime they go home. bambam, jackson, and yugyeom take the same route to go home so three of them take one car. meanwhile, his, youngjae's and jaebum's place are pretty much in the same neighborhood and because they all pass by their old dorm, jinyoung goes with them.

after saying their goodbyes to the members taking the other car, the four of them all climb up and take their usual spots —jinyoung and mark in the middle, and jaebum and youngjae in the back.

usually, their car rides weren't that loud, what with the universe aligning to put all of the loudest members in the other car and leaving the four them here to wallow in silence. and yet, mark felt like this particular car ride was different. like there was tension in the air so thick you could cut through it with a knife.

 _why aren't jaebum and youngjae talking?_ , mark thought to himself. _those two usually fill the silence._

as for him and jinyoung, they usually just mind their own business.

_or back in the old days, we'd share earphones and listen to music._

mark quietly laughed to himself.

_as if the old days were that long ago, idiot. i think you meant back when you and jinyoung were still talking._

lost in his own thoughts, mark didn't notice that they'd already arrived at their dorm. it was time for jinyoung to go now.

mark turned to look at jinyoung, who was opening the car door.

 **"take care, hyung. see you soon!,"** youngjae said, his usual cheery tone present.

**"you too, youngjae. stay safe, okay?"**

**"i will!"**

_shit. what do i say to him?_

mark was panicking. he hadn't realized that he was gonna have to say something to jinyoung when the younger gets off at the dorm.

_say something, idiot. or else youngjae will notice that something's wrong._

_shit, okay. here goes nothing._

but before he could open his mouth, he was cut off by jaebum patting him on the shoulder and getting down after jinyoung.

jaebum was getting off, as well.

**"what?"**

mark couldn't stop himself from saying that.

confused, jinyoung turns to face him.

**"hyung?"**

heart racing, mark struggled to come up with something to say.

**"why's jaebum getting off here?"**

for a second, jinyoung looks at him with an emotion in his eyes mark can't quite decipher. 

but it's gone in the blink of an eye and jinyoung answers his question with a laugh.

**"oh, it's nothing, hyung. jaebum-hyung just has some stuff left inside that he wants to get."**

there it is again.

_it's nothing._

and yet, why did mark feel like there _is_ something?

**"oh, is that so? then i better go with, as well. i think i left some stuff here too."**

mark doesn't know what he's doing. all he knows is that he can't leave jinyoung and jaebum alone. he's pretty sure the 'leaving stuff' is just an excuse for jaebum to torment jinyoung like he's been doing for the past week. no, he can't leave them alone.

**"but i checked and there's nothing you have-"**

cutting off jinyoung, he wastes no time and gets out of the car.

 **"bye, youngjae! see you soon!,"** he says, to the confused face of the younger inside the car.

he shuts the car door, the car drives off and then it's all three of them again, standing there in front of the dorm and just staring at each other.

or mark was staring at jinyoung and the two were staring at him in confusion.

 **"so?,"** mark asks to break the silence.

 **"right! let's go in then,"** jinyoung replies, heading inside the dorm and leaving them there to go after him.

it's only once they're inside that the realization of what he's doing hits mark completely.

 _what the hell are you doing, mark tuan?_ , he half-screams in his mind. _and why are you even doing this?_

shaking off his thoughts, he watches as jaebum heads to the bookshelf — the bookshelf he shares with jinyoung — and grabs a couple of books.

books.

of course that's what jaebum went here to take.

mark feels stupid now for making irrational decisions over books.

he tries to focus on the matter at hand. he did say that he thinks he left stuff here too, so he better act like he really is looking for whatever he left.

he's pretty sure he took all of his stuff when he moved, though.

_just act cool, mark. wait until jaebum's done and say that you probably lost it while moving. whatever 'it' is._

looking around the room and pretending like he's looking for something, he notices how much cleaner the dorm is now that it's only jinyoung who lives here. gone are the occasional mess of magazines and children's toys (don't ask) by the maknaes, and when he looks in the fridge, it's mostly just snacks and leftover kimchi, so unlike the heap of vegetables and organic medicines that jackson used to fill it up with.

_i kinda miss living here, though._

**"hyung?"**

he's snapped out of his reverie by jinyoung, who just got out of his own room and is holding something in his hands.

**"i found an old sweater of yours. is this what you're looking for?"**

mark doesn't know how to respond so he settles for a nod. besides, he feels like when he opens his mouth, he would just spew out a couple of words admitting to jinyoung that he wasn't really here to get that sweater. in fact, he didn't even know he had that. no, he was here for something else.

jinyoung walks closer and hands it to him and when mark takes it and holds it close, he's surprised at how it doesn't smell like it's been left in the bottom of a drawer for months now. in fact, it smells nice.

he turns to thank jinyoung but when he looks at the younger, he notices that he's changed out of his clothes.

jinyoung's not wearing the slacks and sweater he came to the shoot with today. no. now, he's standing in front of mark wearing blue pajamas. and looking like he just climbed out of a children's story book. if children's story books had prince charmings that wore blue pajamas.

_how can someone be so cute?_

**"umm, mark-hyung? is something wrong?"**

**"huh? no, i-"**

**"i'm** **done."**

oh, right. jinyoung and him aren't alone in here.

forcing himself not to sigh, mark turns to jaebum, who's now holding a big box no doubt full of books.

 **"is that all, jaebum-hyung?,"** jinyoung asks, peering into the box.

**"yep. i'll be going now."**

**"okay,"** jinyoung steps closer and hugs jaebum. **"get home safe, hyung. call me later, okay? we still need to talk."**

mark feels like he's rooted to the spot.

 **"mark, are you coming with me?,"** jaebum pauses in his way out of the door to ask.

shaking his head to get his bearings, mark nods.

**"yeah. i'm coming."**

on his way out, jinyoung pulls his hand and makes him stop.

 **"are you sure nothing's wrong, hyung?,"** he asks, concern evident on his face.

mark almost feels bad for lying to someone as innocent and pure as jinyoung.

almost.

because it's better to keep this to himself than trouble jinyoung with whatever this is he's feeling.

**"i'm sure. nothing's wrong, jinyoungie. i'm okay."**

the problem is, mark isn't quite sure which part of that was the lie and which was the truth. or if any of that was true at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry for the long wait :(( as i said, i started this fic back in early 2019 and i really just wrote it for the fun of it all. i had to take some time to figure out the plot and where this story is gonna go hehe. 
> 
> ALSO, my days have been filled with streaming not by the moon and hard carry (among other got7 mvs) <3 it's so frustrating sometimes (bc yt and melon are stupid) but i just keep thinking that it's all for got7 and imagining how happy the boys would be if we get them the wins they deserve (╥﹏╥) please please please stream the mv, ahgases ♡
> 
> anyways, that's all for now! it's 2 am lol. stay tuned for more updates~ come scream at me about updating this on twitter (@httpsgotseven) or on curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/sadwitches
> 
> hope u have a great day!! ♡ stay safe, drink lots of water and stay inside if you can! see you next chapter~ ♥


End file.
